Vivid truths
by Graceful Crisis
Summary: Sora has been having these weird dreams lately. RikuSora, MM


Warnings: NC-17, MM, shameless pwp

Pairings: RikuSora, Semi RoxasAxel (In Sora's head), KairiSora (but not really)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own a thing.

Sex Dreams

"**Got home safe. I'm glad that we got this whole thing sorted out. Love you."**

Sora smiles and pulls the quilt over his head, _he had just broken up with Kairi_, then he closes his eyes.

"I can't believe you're sleeping!"

_Oh, he fell asleep?_

"And here I was all worried about you," Riku complains and pulls the quilt off Sora's body.

"You should be worried, I just went through a really serious break-up!" Sora reaches for the quilt and cuddles into the warmth of the blanket.

"You're really okay?" Riku asks, Sora smiles at him and nods.

"I just thought Kairi was.." Riku runs a hand through his silver-blonde hair, "..your soul-mate or something?"

"I guess not," Sora states. He doesn't want to explain it to Riku right now, not because he thinks the other boy won't understand, 'cuz he's pretty sure Riku will.

Back when he decided he'd give the Kairi-thing a shot he'd started having dreams. Vividly and colourful as real as a trip to the island-dreams, and he'd wake up panting and painfully hard and wanton. He knew it was Roxas memories that was featured in the dreams.

He especially rememebered one dream he'd had a week ago, the dream that had made him tell Kairi that he didn't think he could do _that_ with her. In the dream he was Roxas, in the world that never was, and he'd stood in front of a door, _staring_ at it, for at long time. Then the door had been pushed open and he'd entered a small familiar room. The smell was familiar as well, it smelled of a lit chimney filled with pieces of tree that was slowly burning away. It was hot in the room. And he felt Axel's strong but slim arms pull him into a tight embrace. _Didn't think you'd come tonight._

He'd shrugged and buried his head in Axel's broad chest._ You'd get lonely, right? _He liked how Axel laughed, and how he'd manoeuvred him into the bed in the corner of the room, and how he'd skillfully slipped him out of his garments. It had felt right when Axel kissed him, when he'd wrapped his long fingers around his hard member and touched him until he was moaning loudly into Axel's mouth.

_Why don't you lay your head on my chest? We can pretend for a while, _Axel'd say after the passionate lovemaking. And he'd shake his head. _I don't think we're pretending, Axel._ And the lips against his felt silky and wonderful.

"Did you bring something to eat?" Sora asks.

Riku starts laughing, Riku look really nice when he laughs, and his long hair dances around his face, he got it cut a few week back, and so his bangs aren't covering his eyes. Sora likes Riku's eyes a lot, he figures it's because they can't lie.

"Sora, you do realise you seem utterly heartless, right?" Sora frowns at the comment, and Riku smiles when he realises his error. "I mean, you should be crying your eyes out! Not craving whatever junk food you can get your hands on!"

"Whatever, let's go make some sandwiches," Sora says and he stretches the nap out of his body. His shirt rides a little up and reveals a patch of tanned skin, Riku's eyes linger a moment too long.

They go downstairs and Riku makes them sandwiches. He knows Sora's kitchen as if it is his own. Sora is sitting on the kitchen-table and is swinging his legs back and forth.

"Riku, do you think I'll ever be as tall as you are?" Sora asks thoughtfully, and Riku's eyes meets his. Then they both laugh. Riku because he's imagining Sora stretched out to his own height, and Sora because he realises how retarded his question must have sounded. "No, of course I won't. Riku, you grew a lot the year I was sleeping," Sora notes, and Riku nods. Yes, he did grow a couple of inches. Okay, a bit more than that.

"You grew too, Sora," Riku says while finishing the two sandwiches, he's not really hungry but he didn't think about that when he started making them. Sora laughs and nods.

"When I woke up I was still wearing my old clothes. You remember my old clothes right? I'd grown out of it! But it's not like I had anything else to wear. It was actually pretty uncomfortable," Sora finishes his story and starts eating his sandwich. Riku imagines what Sora looked like when he woke up.

Kairi had bitten her lower lip and tilted her head. "Are you sure its not working?" She'd asked, she'd taken Sora's hand and places it on her soft round breast, an action that caused a small look of distress to show on Sora's face.

"Nothing?" She'd asked, and Sora'd cringed. They had been in his room, sitting on his bed, his curtains were moving in a light breeze and they'd made the afternoon sun dance across the floor.

"It's really not working.." Sora'd mumbled and averted his eyes, Kairi's lips met his. And he could feel Roxas linger inside him. "Kairi.. stop.."

She'd pulled back with a distressed look on her face, "I figured. So.. What now?"

That's when he'd broken up.

They eat their dinner and proceed to spend several hours playing games. Then they go to bed, because it's a school night and Riku can't come home this late. They've always slept in the same bed since they were small, and Sora has confessed that he sleeps really good when Riku is lying next to him. It's the same for Riku, though he'd never confess to something like that.

But today Riku can't sleep. Long after Sora's breathing has turned heavy with sleep, Riku is awake. He doesn't want to analyse himself so he just lies there in the dark and listens to Sora's steady breathing. Sora has begun to make little gasps in his sleep, small steady intakes of air. Riku hopes he'll sleep talk, and say something embarassing he can tease him with tomorrow.

Sora is tossing around, and his breathing has gone uneven. More like pants and moans. Riku can see Sora's body writhe underneath the thin quilt.

"Sora.." Riku tries to call out his name, barely audible at first, almost like his voice got stuck in his throat. Like he doesn't want Sora to wake up. The petite boy is making sounds that Riku haven't heard come out of his mouth before. "Sora," he tries again, a little louder. He reaches for the nightstand lamp and turns it on. It bathes the room in a dull shine.

Riku reaches out carefully and takes the other boy's wrist into his hand. "Sora, wake up," he says. Sora blinks and then opens his eyes completely. "Wow," he mumbles.

"Dreaming about Kairi? Already regretting breaking up with.." Riku doesn't finish because Sora is not shy to explain.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately, I think I'm dreaming Roxas' memories," Sora moves a bit closer to Riku and takes an intake of breath, "Sometimes Roxas is a part of me like my hands or a foot, but sometimes it feels like he's living inside of me. Remember that symbises thing we learned about in school?"

"Symbiosis," Riku automatically corrects him.

"Yeah, that. Sometimes it feels like that. I think Roxas wanted me to break up with Kairi for a long time," Sora explains, Riku realises he's still holding the boy's wrist, but he doesn't let go.

"Why'd you think that?" Riku asks. He's happy that be finally gets the story behind the break-up, but even happier that Sora is sharing this with him.

"Because Roxas loved Axel," Sora replies. Riku blinks a couple of times, his mouth is hanging slack. Sora uses his pink toungue to moist his lips before he continues, "and because he knew Namine. And he didn't really have any romantic feelings towards her."

"I guess that makes sense," Riku says, he's still a bit dumbfounded, and perhaps he is wondering if he should ask Sora if he thinks Roxas was gay, and if Sora himself is. Instead he tries to change the subject, "but what's with the dreams?"

"They're sex dreams," Sora replies. This time Riku feels like something is stuck in his throat, and he can feel his heart beating faster, _what_, he asks.

"Sex dreams," Sora repeats, he lies back down on his pillow and stares at Riku with huge blue eyes, "do you think I could be gay?"

Riku feels like he's freefalling, like someone dropped him into the sky, and that he's falling upwards. That'd explain the wobbliness he feels in his legs. _Do __**you**__ think so_? He wants so ask. But he can't really muster a voice right now.

"Riku," Sora is dangerously close now, so close that he can feel the boy's breath on his face, "would you mind if I kissed you?"

The beauty of the situation is that Sora doesn't close the distance before Riku is able to whisper a soft yes. And when their lips meet they feel slightly chapped, but that doesn't stop the flood of warmth from running through both their bodies and settling between their legs. Riku has his hands in Sora's hair now, and his lips are moving feverishly against Sora's. When his tongue probes for entrance, Sora obliges and parts his delicous pink lips.

Sora has a hand on Riku's shoulder, his fingers are franticly pressing into the skin he finds there. Riku moves closer so that their bodies are touching from chest to pelvis, and he deepens the kiss even more. The sounds Sora is making, are better than the ones that sent Riku's mind spinning minutes.

"_God, yesss,_" Riku hisses into his best friend's more than willing mouth. Riku slowly crawls on top of the other boy, he is holding Sora's wrists into the mattress, and finds that he likes dominating the younger boy. "Tell me to stop now, or I won't be able to," Riku whispers into Sora's ear and bites it gently, Sora's reply is a needy moan.

Riku's hand is trailing down Sora's neck, his chest, and stomach. It shouldn't be this easy to slip a hand up under another boy's shirt, but strangely it is. Their lips meet again in another frenzied kiss that leave them breathless.

Sora reaches up and snakes Riku's t-shirt over his head and onto the floor. He can't help but admire Riku's deliciously pale upper body, for a second he imagines that it's made of marble, like those fancy greek statues.

Sora runs a hand through Riku's loose hair, _you're pretty_, he whispers, Riku laughs hard and Sora blushes;_ I didn't mean it like that_. Riku's laughter fade and he smiles; _I know_.

The lustful gaze Riku is sending him almost sends over the edge. Riku edges Sora's shirt off, it gets stuck in the boy's hair and they laugh. It feels better to be pressing together skin on skin. Sora skin feels hot underneath Riku's fingers, and Riku's afraid he's gonna catch fire when he reaches into Sora's boxers and wraps his hand around the other boy's dick. He does what he usually does to himself, hard long strokes from the root to the top, and Sora seems to like it by the way his body spasm and the way his fingers cling to the sheets.

"Would you like me to blow you?"

"God yes, _yes_, _yes_.."

Riku moves between Sora's tanned tighs and licks the leaking precome off the tip of Sora's cock. Then he wraps his lips around the entire thing and swirls his tongue around the hot pulsing length. Sora bury his hands in Riku's hair and moans loudly as Riku starts to deepthroat his cock. Sora whimpers in extacy until he comes in Riku's mouth.

"I can't believe you swallowed that," Sora laughs, even though he's slightly out of breath.

"Well, you could've warned me," Riku gives back. He crawls up next to Sora and stares into those pretty eyes. Shyly Sora's hands make their way into Riku's pyjamas pants, and he strokes the hard lenght he finds there, until Riku shudders and comes into his hands.

"Gross," Sora laughs, and wipes his hands on the sheet.

"That's even grosser, don't wipe it off there," Riku catches Sora's wrists and leans in to capture the boy's lips one more time.

"You taste good," Riku states, he removes a sweaty lock from Sora's forehead. He's worked up a sweat himself, not from the action itself, but from the fact that he's just done _that_ with his best friend. _Wow_, he whispers and leans his forehead against Sora's.

"How do you feel?" Riku asks, and kisses the boy once more, Sora smiles into the kiss.

"I feel great," Sora answers, "you're great." They smile goofily at each other, Riku's hand is resting on Sora's hip. The _what now_ is hanging in the air, but it's not evident until Riku voices it.

"That's up to you," Sora averts his eyes, and Riku can tell the boy is blushing, "Riku, would you turn the light off?" Riku reaches out and clicks the lamp off. Riku instantly feels thankful for the darkness, he's far too embarrased and far too scared of getting hurt.

"You must've known this is what I've always.." Riku can't finish, the words are stuck in his throat like big pieces of wool. He feels Sora's slightly clammy warm hands in his own. "_Me too"_, Sora whispers, "_I just didn't realise..._"

They lay like that until they surrender to the night and fall into a deep sleep. When the morning sun filters through the window, they're still holding onto each other.

A/N: Haven't written anything in a while. But everytime I get a mail from , that someone has added me on something, I feel very happy. This used to be longer, but my wonderful friend adviced me to move around on some of the parts, and I found this to give a better flow and spontanity. I'm not a native english speaker so bear with the spelling/grammar. Read and Review please, it doesn't take a lot to make my day.


End file.
